Wawnakwa High: Boarding School for the gifted
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: Ok! So people never update these stories... *Apps CLOSED!*
1. App

**Hi! Alot of people started writing a story like dis, but never continued, so I want to try~** :) **10 boys 10 girls, every clothes should have a blazer on it, with the school crest, any coloured, and u can personalize it with badges and such.**

**Anyway, the subjects are fr teachers to teach: The natrural forces (Water, fire, thunder, soil), Potions, History, Fairy magic, Dark arts, Music, Ghoul powers, Camouflaging, Earth magic, PE, flying etc. They will be detemined by ur powers.**

* * *

><p>App!<p>

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age (If your a student, then you can only be 16-18, if your a teacher then you can go up):

Stereotype:

Grade (If a teach, what subject would u teach):

Student or Teacher?:

APPEARANCE-

Hair color/style:

Eye color (unusual eye color allowed):

Tattoos,piercings,etc:

CLOTHING-

Regular clothes:

Gym clothes:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Sleepwear:

Costume:

PERSONAL-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Bio:

Favorite color:

Favorite animal:

Favorite thing:

Who would be their-

Friends:

Enemies:

Fear:

Weakness:

Paired up?:

Is so with who?:

Powers (up to 4 or 5):

Good or evil?:

Are they in a clique?:

If so which one?:

How did they get there powers (be original):

Superhero/villain name:

Are you new to this school?:

If so how do you react when you get to the school?:

How is your relationship with your family?:

Do you mind sharing a bunk bed?:

How is your house?:

How are your family?:

Other:

* * *

><p>My APP!<p>

Name: Cassandra Lone

Nickname: Wolf

Gender: Female

Age (If your a student, then you can only be 16-18, if your a teacher then you can go up): 16

Stereotype: The Gift from Hell/ The lone Wolf

Grade (If a teach, what subject would u teach): 10

Student or Teacher?: Student

APPEARANCE-

Hair color/style: Shoulder length, and black with red and yellow on edges

Eye color (unusual eye color allowed): amber, which burn when she is angered.

Tattoos,piercings,etc: Ear, and a fire birth mark.

CLOTHING-

Regular clothes: Red shirt, with fire on it, Shredded black jeans, a red school blazer, with rips, and red converse

Gym clothes: Sleeveless top and shorts, same converse, hair tied up.

Swimwear: red two piece.

Formal: A white flowy dress and heels

Sleepwear: Black pj bottoms and a baggy top

Costume: a cape over her clothes.

PERSONAL-

Personality: Mean, evil, minipularing, hateful, angry, and a complete asshole, smart, Ice hearted

Likes: Making people feel bad of themselves, when people feel sorry and being mean.

Dislikes: Dumb blonds, annoying squeaky voices, people trying to be cute, sweetness, sugar coats, flowers, cheesy boys, choclates

Bio: Since she was young, her parents were never nice to her. They we unsupportive and treated her like dirt, as she was not perfect. Noone ever looked inside of her, judging her from what she wore, so she became what people thought of her.

Favorite color: Red

Favorite animal: Lion

Favorite thing: Thunder

Who would be their-

Friends: Someone who doesn't judge her.

Enemies: Someone who would judge her

Fear: Water

Weakness: Water

Paired up?: yup!

Is so with who?: Someone who would fish out the real her from the inside

Powers (go crazy!): Shoting fire, reading minds, telpathy, speed, thunder, etc

Good or evil?: Evil duh!

Are they in a clique?: Yup!

If so which one?: The troublemakers

How did they get there powers (be original): As mentioned, she was miserable so she joined the dark side, when she did, a strange woman gave her a scroll, she read it before going to sleep and in a dream the devil gave her these powers.

Superhero/villain name: The Devil's child

Are you new to this school?: nope

If so how do you react when you get to the school?:

How is your relationship with your family?: She hates them, and seeks revendge on them with her powers...

Do you mind sharing a bunk bed?: nope

How is your house?: A big black cartoony mansion, with only dark colours in and a framed picture of the scroll (BTW: The scroll reads: If you are reading this, may god protect you from what you seek, the one wish you truly wish, will come true at a price, so take the devil's hand, in your sleep...)

How are your family?: Devils

Other: nope

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats all I need to know for now! :) Thnx a bunch! My OCs name is Cassandra'Wolf' Lone, and she is a villian! :) Now when I post the list, plzzz tell me who are your friends and enemy. Well have fun! bye!<strong>


	2. So Far APPS STILL OPEN

**Hi! Since I only got 22 reviews, loads of u will get in xx And I still need loads of boys :)**

* * *

><p><strong>People:<strong>

**_Heroes:_**

**_Female:_**

**_Cammilla - The Total Nerd_**

**_Ivy - The Biker/Army brat_**

**_Molly - ?_**

**_Kitty - Beauty Queen_**

**_Heaven - The Little Sister Genious_**

**_Male:_**

**_Elliot - The defensive Geek_**

**_Otto - The Shy Octopus_**

**_Praxie - The Cursed One_**

**_Hunter - Punk Skater_**

**_Thane - The Bright One_**

**_Villains_**

**_Male_**

**_Carmine - The shadow_**

**_Allen - The Enigma Villian_**

**_Andrew - Misunderstood nightmare_**

**_[These are all the Male Villians I got, if I missed u, just tell me, and APPS STILL OPEN!]_**

**_Female_**

**_Trina - The A type_**

**_Aphrodite - Queen Bee_**

**_Tonia - The Sweetheart_**

**_Cassandra - The Gift from hell_**

**_[So I need one girl, and this place is reserved for a friend, whom I promised this story to]_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>HI! So i need 2 more boys! Villians plz! I am dying to start so PLZ BOYS SIGN UP! **


	3. Monday Part 1 Day 1

**OK, this is the final list... Thats 20 right**

**One more thing, when I said You can PM me any day, I didn't think I would see 28 PMs! **

**So, thanx and sorry didn't get in :) So, I'm going to pick one person to be new, and since NOT MANY PPL, read the blazer thing, I'm going to add it in your clothes anyway, so sorry if you didn't get in~ Thanks for the teaches, but I was thinking of making the total drama characters the teachers.**

* * *

><p><strong>People:<strong>

**_Heroes:_**

**_Female:_**

**_Cammilla - The Total Nerd_**

**_Ivy - The Biker/Army brat_**

**_Molly - The Ghost Girl_**

**_Kitty - Beauty Queen_**

**_Heaven - The Little Sister Genious_**

**_Male:_**

**_Elliot - The defensive Geek_**

**_Otto - The Shy Octopus_**

**_Praxie - The Cursed One_**

**_Hunter - Punk Skater_**

**_Thane - The Bright One_**

**_Villains_**

**_Male_**

**_Carmine - The shadow_**

**_Allen - The Enigma Villian_**

**_Andrew - Misunderstood nightmare_**

**_Remingta - The Half Mad out-cast_**

**_Manfred - The overconfident rich kid_**

**_Female_**

**_Trina - The A type_**

**_Aphrodite - Queen Bee_**

**_Tonia - The Sweetheart_**

**_Cassandra - The Gift from hell_**

**_**_Tracey - The Ruthless One_**_**

* * *

><p><em>Molly's POV:<em>

I take a deep breath and enter the flying bus. Being the new girl always sucks. I look at my self once more; black boots, purple leggings, brown skirt, orange shirt, white fleece jacket, and in my hand a white school blazer.

"C'mon now, Love," Says a croaky voice, with a english accent. Something I guessed as the school is in England. I take a deep breath, gathering all my confidence and enter the bus. Everyone is either wearing a ton of mascara or nerdy glasses. They are all already in there blazers, there are a bunch of blacks, but many navy and maroons too. Crafty.

"Hey look!" A girl with maroon hair and a maroon blazer says. She has firey red eyes and is sitting beside a girl who also has red hair, but hers is more of a Hayley Williams style. _I shouldn't talk about muggle music, I'd never fit in! _

"A new girl!" A male voice calls from the back.

"And she's a Ghoul!" Another calls. I sigh and make my way to the back. Soon, the chatting has stopped and everyone is fast asleep. I'm not of coarse, I sit down and start imagining all the adventures I'm going to have here. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be like Harry Potter. And the two red-heads will be the Voldemort. _OK Mo, this is a beginning to a new __beginning_

_Cassandra's POV:_

"OK, everyone, my name is Chris, Its time to sort you into your Classes and time tables." he clicked her fingers and a white folder and several books were in front of us. "I have sorted each one to the perfect level, and perfect times.

I sigh, VH (very high) level in Natural studies, O (Ordinary) level in Death studies, O level in Mind studies, L (Lower) level in Space and time studies, VH in combat class, and L level in personal studies. _Pfft! Like I need to help anyone. _And I'm with 21 other losers, who are the same age as me, but not the same level.

"Now, if you turn your sheet around, you will have the names of your house mates, room mates and class mates. So sort out your things, and meet here at 7.00 exactly, for Dinner. I rolled my eyes and looked at the map to our 'house'. There I am in the middel of a giant queue, as the door won't open. And luckily I was beside my dear friend Tracey.

"This is stupid," She said, leading on the stairs. "Don't you know how to fly, why don't you burn the door?"

"You know as well," I shoot back, "Together?" she nodds and we're up in the air. I'm just about to shoot lava, when the deputy Headmistress, comes in. She has Asian skin and black hair, tied in a bun.

"Get down from there now, girls!" she screeches. "You only need to scan the crest in to get in!" Without warning she shoots sunlight at our wings and we're down.

_Thane's POV:_

Those two were brilliant, although scary. I'm grinning as wide as possible, as I step into my new bunk.

"Alright here the rules Clump Nugget," A gruff voice says to me. My bunk-mate. "I get top, you get bottom; you don't touch my stuff, and when I'm not around, don't even THINK of cleaning my bed." I nodd, I look for his picture in the book. Allen.

After unpacking my stuff, with a click of my fingers, I go down. Everyone is down stairs in the living room. Some people are getting ahead on studies, while some are lauching bolts of power. Amatures.

"Hey!" A female voice yelled. "Stay off the girls side!" Just then I realised I was on the girls side and jumped back.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Time Table:<span>_**

**_Monday: _ Natural Studies - Herbs, Water Forces, Fire Forces, BREAK, Earth Forces, Thunder Forces, BREAK, Storms, Magical Animals.**

**_Tuesday: _ Death Studies - Fairy Magic, BREAK, Ghouls, Spirits, BREAK, The Dead Famous, Flying**

**_Wednesday: _Mind Studies - Divination, Mind reading, BREAK, Psychiatry, Crystal ball, BREAK, Seeking the Future.**

**_Thursday: _Space and Time Studies - Stars, Moon, BREAK, Time Travel, BREAK, Time Twist, History of Time, Portals.**

**_Friday: _Combat Studies- Defence, Camoflauging, BREAK, Ways to kill, Ways to surivive, BREAK, Medicine**

**_Saturday: _Extra - Music, art, BREAK, PE, Sports, Flying.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE NEXT DAY; Natural Studies <em>**

_Tracey's POV:_

"OK everybody," A teacher with shoulder length, teal hair. "First of all, my name is Gwen, call me Gwen." She smiled at us. Potions, what a waste of time. "Now, to stop the chitter-chatter, I'm going to seat you." Everyone gathered there things, groaning.

* * *

><p><strong>Now next chapter, you will be seated beside whom you are paired in relation ship :) This was a intro, How did I do?<strong>


	4. Monday: Part 2

**THNX FOR THE REVIEWS~**

**Oh and I made a mistake, Gwen is the teacher of herbs not potions...**

* * *

><p><em>Tracey's POV:<em>

"OK, Lets see," Miss Gwen said, thoughtfully. "Camilla and Otto, at the back desk please," She pointed to the right-hand corner desk. Which could fit in six people. "Ivy and... Hunter! In front of them, please." Ivy and Hunter carelessly did as told. "Molly and Thane... NO! Molly and Elliot, beside Camilla please." The two went over, shyly smiling. "Andrew and... Cassandra? No, wait, um... Tracey! Next table!" The two walked over, unsmiling. "Cassandra and... Allen, beside Tracey and Andrew please." Cassandra and Allen, also not smiling, went to sit down. "Now, Manfred and Kitty, in the next table, and Thane and Tonia, next table please." The four followed, Manfred and Kitty as over-confident as always.

"Um, Heaven and Carmine Next desk, with Trina and Praxie and Remington and Aphrodite" They sat down and Miss Gwen started. "Everyone," She beamed "Welcome to... herbs!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong>

**Camilla and Otto**

**Ivy and Hunter**

**Molly and Elliot**

**Andrew and Tracey **

**Cassandra and Allen (Sorry TDICrossover, in your app you said that u hated minupilative ppl, but I just saw that now.)**

**Manfred and Kitty**

**Thane and Tonia **

**Heaven and Carmine**

**Trina and Praxie**

**Remington and Aphrodite!**

* * *

><p><em>Otto's POV:<em>

"OK Class, we only have 10 minutes left, so how about a game," everyone cheered, well not the darkly dressers. "All you have to do is, use your most powerful feature to do what you can to this-" She was interrupted by the bell, we had five minutes before every class, so people went on and about.

The next lesson was water forces. I hear the Tracey girl is brilliant, at it. I am quite good at it too.

"OK class," A blonde man said. "I'm Geoff, no need to add Mr, by the way." He winked, as everyone took their seats like last period. "Water forces, are very natural, like you can't put a price on it. Its the worst enemies to Fire. How many are Fire breeders here?" A few hands shot up, the red haired girl, with the shredded black jeans was the first. "Good, good." He said. "What about Water breeds?" Another few hands shot up. "So water has different forces. Like, calm and waves, very different." He smiled. "Follow me guys." We all got up and in an ocean of customized school blazers, we were out side. He had brought us to a river.

"This is the Wawanakwa!" Geoff said. "It is a great river, but I'd tell you about it some other day. Something wrong Carmine?" Once again the bell rang.

_Cassandra's POV:_

__Fire Forces. The only class, something worth! All these years, I have set things to fire, and now I can control it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I had time for, review! :D<strong>


	5. Monday Part 3

**THNX FOR THE REVIEWS~**

* * *

><p>"OK, class," a teacher with a red and orange mohawk says."This is fire studies, there ARE no rules," he smirks. He has many piercings, and looks like a cool teacher. "So me name is Duncan," he introduced "And te first thing we'll do today is, test your fire powers." He tells us to follow him and soon we're at a battle feild. "Now who wants to come over and fight me?"<p>

_Allen's POV:_

Fight him? A teacher? Do we WANT to die? No hands shot up at first, but then one hand slowly did, and then another, and another.

"Cassandra, is it?" Duncan says to the firey red head, I got stuck sitting beside. "Tracey, aren't you a water breed, water vs. fire, I love it! You two are woderful! Now, Cassandra, why don't you come here and show what you've got!"

She walks up bravely, and closes her eyes, suddenly a million fire sparks fly from the perimeter of her body.

"Good job," Duncan says. "But if you hold up your hands, more fire comes out." He winks at us, and the bell rings. End of School.

_Ivy's POV:_

As the ocean of blazers file out to thier common rooms, I go up to my room. I look at myself in the mirror. In the reflection, I can see myself and the two red-haired girls behind me. I roll my eyes and fix the military badges on my blazer. Tracey, also has badges, but Cassie just has rips. I look exactly as I ever do. Tight black belly top, showing my navel peircing and camo print baggy jeans. I don't know why, but I don't want to get out like this when Hunter's there. Hey where did the two red heads go?

* * *

><p><em>No POV:<em>

__ Meanwhile, in the other side of the school, two girls and one boy pushed there powers to the limit.

"Very good," a cold voice said behind them. The turned and in a silver cloak, and hood, stood a... person. Hard to say what gender, but there was a chill in the air. "You have a lot of powers for young students."

"Well, we're no fairies!" One snapped. "Who are you anyways."

"My name does not matter, but call me Blainley" The person replied. "The point is, I myself have a school, the school for the incredibly evil"

"How come?" The other asked. "Care to share?"

"Don't use those mugger saying on me!" Blainley snapped.

"What a bus-waxer." The first girl muttered.

"So girls," Blainley said. "What are your names?" The second girl was wearing a tube-top and skirt, with a blue school blazer; and was called Tracey. While the other was wearing shredded jeans, red, firey shirt with a red school blazer; and was called Cassie. The third was a boy; he was wearing a red tee and black blazer and grey jeans; Andrew. "What are your powers?"

"Fire and thunder," Cassie said. "I get my powers from the devil!" Blainley nodded.

"Water" Tracey said. "I was born with it."

"I'm invade dreams." Andrew said. "I get it from the great book of Power." This grabbed Blainley's attention the most.

"So you have the book?" She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>This is all I had time for, sorry! R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Monday Part 4Final

**Hey! S0z fr not updating, i thing i'm over TD obsession, but i'll try and continue :)**

* * *

><p>"So, you have the Book?" Blainley asked, with a maniacal voice. <em>Snap! <em>A sound of a twig. They four looked up. A white blur raced by. The three students looked at Blainley.

"I'll take care of it!" Cassandra said, already jumping on a tree, where she spotted the ghoul. She smirked as she snapped her fingers, disappearing and landing before Molly. Molly let out a squeal, and became invisible. But Cassandra, caught her by the hand, making her reappear. As Molly fell to the ground, Cassandra rose in the air, getting ready to attack.

But the attack never came.

In the series of fireworks, her thin figure fell to the ground, right beside a teary Molly.

"C'mon!" A male voice yelled, picking her up and rushing her out of the dark woods. Elliot. When they were to the safety of the school, Molly pulled Elliot into a tight hug. He patted her back as Molly cried on his chest.

_Allen's POV:_

Fireworks? Who could be pulling fireworks, in a storm threat; In the woods? I pull up my hooded coat over my eyes and head to the woods. I think I see Molly and Elliot running by. As I try to locate the source of the fireworks, more come into view. What's going on? My walking turns into running as more and more fireworks come into view.

Finally, after what seems like miles of running, a thin, pale figure, dressed in all black with red hair, comes into view. Cassandra.

This girl maybe mean and horrible, and no matter how much I wanted to, I could not leave her there.

I rushed up to her, she had tears in her eyes, I noticed as I sat beside her. I didn't know girls like her cried. Come to think of it, she wasn't crying, she just had something in her eye. I looked at her, head to toe, noticing that she had several burn marks. Probably the reason she couldn't get up.

Without thinking, I picked her up.

"What are you doing!" She said, struggling to get out. "I don't need you! Put me down!" More struggling.

"If you didn't need me, why were you just lying there?" I snapped. "Just admit you need help for once!"

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" She yells. I sigh and drop her to the ground, and watch. She huffs and tries to get up. She lifts her self up, but then slams down. Funny how possibility lifts you up. Funny how reality SLAMS you down.

"Need help now?" I ask cheekily. Her eyes narrows and she tries again. And again. I sigh and go over, trying to help her up. She doesn't take it.

"Why do you even want to help me, Allen Smith?" She asked. I sigh.

"Its called humanity!", I tell her. "Besides, you can call me Allen."

"But I don't want to!" She snaps. "I only use first names for my friends."

"Fine then!" I shoot back. "Then you can stay here to rot!" I turn to leave.

"Wait!" Cassandra calls behind me. "I'm s-sorry." I smirk and pick her up.

"You know maybe you should let people help you once in a while," I tell her. "You know, to help you keep your feet on the ground." She huffs and kicks me in the side.

"Ow" I say sarcastically.

_No POV:_

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, Tracey and Andrew stood alone.

"Where is she?" Tracey said. "I'm started to get worried." She walks up and down several times, before tripping on a stone.

"Ow!" she shrieks. She looks at her knee and sees a purplish bruise.

"Ooo." Andrew says, sitting in front of her. "Want me to take you to the hospital wing?" he says.

"No, Nurse Paula scares me." Tracey replies. Andrew laughs helping her up.

"I think we should go to the school, its getting dark." Tracey nods, and takes Andrews hand, who helps her down.

In the School house, Aphrodite was brushing her blonde locks, when Remington sits beside her. She cringes at the sight of him.

"Ew!" she shrieks. "Get away, Creep!" She pushes him away and starts hitting him with a brush. Remington laughs at Aphrodite's empty attempts.

"What are you laughing at?" she huffs. Remington laughs. "Your mad!" Aphrodite screams.

"Only half mad, babe!" Remington winks.

In Ivy's room, she sits on her bed, when there's a knock on her door.

"Come in," she calls, looking up from her iPod.

"Hey beautiful," Hunters says coming in, "whatcha listening to?" Ivy sits up properly, and smiles.

"All American Rejects, Gives You Hell."

"Oh," Hunter says. "Do you have Motivation by Sum 41? Or American psycho by Treble Charger?"

"Yea," Ivy laughs, giving the boy one head phone. Hunter takes her in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>There u go! 5 of the couple started already! :D Next 5 next time x3 xxx<strong>


	7. Tuesday Part 1 Day 2

**Thnx for all the reviews **

_No POV:_

"So what happened to you?" Tracey asked Cassandra as the two walked through the lockers.

"Well, that Elliot nerd zapped me with something," Cassandra explained. "It had a effect on my fire powers, and well it made 'sparks fly'" Tracey gives Cassandra a weird look, as she doesn't know about Allen and Cassandra's scene last night.

"Move Creep!" Tracey yells at Remington, who is leaning against her locker.

"NO!" He yells back, as blades shoot out from the perimeter of his body. Tracey's eyes widen, as she hold her bag in front of her.

"Look Scarface," Cassandra says, still exhausted from the power loss, "We're not trying to pick a fight with you, just get out of our way." The black-haired boy lets out a laugh.

"You?" He yells in Cassandra's face. "Not up for a fight? As if! I turn around and you burn me hair?" Cassandra rolls her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Remington asks. Just at that moment, the bell rings. "This isn't over, I'm going to find out what is it with you?" Remington moves and heads to his class.

"You better stay out of his way today," Tracey tells her the obvious. "He can't find out about Blaineley." Cassandra sighs. She's never felt so weak and helpless before.

At the end of the day, a unusually normal day, people split up. In there rooms, the common room, outside, battle field and woods. Remington however, stuck his promise of finding out the deal with Cassandra and her sudden calmness. But Andrew and Tracey, were no less determined to keep it a secret.

"So what's this deal with the book?" Tracey asked Andrew when the coast was clear. "Is it some big help in sorcery?"

"Well," Andrew said thoughtfully, "You can say that. If used correctly, it could give you the power of choice. Used incorrectly, it could take away your human abilities. Used with more-or-less special spells, it would make you the strongest sorcerer in the galaxy." Tracey gasped.

"What book?" A voice drawls, making the two jump. It was a boy, with black eyes that pierces ones soul; Praxie.

"Nothing," the two said together.

"Its just a book I read about." Andrew says, not succeeding in sounding casual. Praxie shrugs and walks away, still in doubt.

Meanwhile, in School EB (Evil Blainley), Blainley seeked her crystal ball for any kind of forces she could use in Chris's doom.

"Blainley," An Icy voice screeched. "How much more students do you need!" The icy character screeched. Banging his hands about.

"Not many, Icrey." Blainley said not looking away from the ball. "With these youngsters, with power and energy, _and _the company of The Book, We'll be unstoppable!" Icrey, laughed his blue lips off, but then stops, abruptly.

"The Book?" He said. 'Youz had the book and youz didn't tell me?".

"Chris' doom is almost upon him." Blainley muttered

"Why just him?", Icrey said greedily, "Why not the world? With that book, we'll be unstoppable!"

"Icrey!", Blainley said coldly. "We decided only to seek revendge on Chris!" Icrey shrugs

_I want revenge too, _Thought Icrey. _If you want something done, you gotta do I' your self! _


	8. Wednesday Part 1 Day 3

**Hello! I'm trying to update all my TD stories, so one chapter of one story each week… I know: WEAK!… But I'm writing misc stories now… :/ Oh and since TDROTI has started, its fair that they get teacher parts too!**

**Wednesday Part 1**

_Camilla's POV:_

The chilly wind coming from the window woke me up this morning. Another day in that pathetic school…

I looked out the window, only to find it incredibly sunny. Weird. I didn't put much thought into it. All around me, all the girls were staring to wake up, even that Cassandra girl. (One of her powers is keeping in heat).

"Why is it so cold?" Molly said, floating out of bed. You would think that as a ghost she wouldn't need heat… I guess we all make mistakes.

"It seems sunny outside…" Ivy pointed out.

"It's seven and its Ms. Heather's divination class today!", Tracey said getting out of bed and hurrying in one of the twelve bathrooms. School started at 7:30. All the girls started getting out and I heard several showers open.

I laughed. Good thing I already changed.

_Otto's POV:_

"The chilly air is just inside the room!", argued Allen, loudly. Hunter and Allen had gotten in an argument about where the chilly air was coming from. All the (ready-for-school) boys sat and listened. They all had arguments, all except me of coarse. I was never a big fan of debating, but nonetheless, I listened.

"Lets ask that fire girl," Praxie suggested. "I bet she can warm this room up."

"NO!", Allen and Andrew said, a little too defensively.

"She'll probably end up burning the room," Allen pointed out, laughing nervously.

_Trina's POV:_

**Divination… (7:27am)**

"Silence!" Ms. Heather screamed, silencing the class. There were still three minutes till school officially started, but whatever. Everyone turned into their seats. All of us were wearing jackets as the chilly air had not yet cleared out.

Ghosty's hand shot up.

"Yes Molly," said Ms. Heather.

"What's causing the chilly air?" Ghost-girl asked. Heather shrugged.

"Now students," she said, in a serious tone. "The art of divination is a very delicate one…" I yawned and shivered in the cold.

_Allen's POV:_

I closed my eyes, blocking out Ms. Heather. I looked at the two red headed girls on my left. Tracey and Cassandra. Tracey looked as fine as ever, but Cassandra looked miserable.

She looked so helpless and vulnerable even innocent. It was weird. I suppose her first impression on me was strong, because I had a hard time trusting her enough.

It would be a three days to restore her powers at least. But from THOSE fire works, a month max.

Seeing Cassandra so helpless should be a treat, yet I felt sorry.

_Tracey's POV:_

Divination had dragged on for a life time. At least it was over now, after one and a half hour. And now it was time for Mind Reading. Mind Studies was a waste of time, and listening to Cassie whisper-rant was no help. So this time I was sure to get there first and sit beside Andrew.

Andrew was (seemingly) eager at the idea of sitting beside me when I asked him. I wonder why… Maybe Allen was driving his mad too.

Cassandra comes in and gives me a deadly look. I didn't think she would want to sit near Allen, she hates pity and taking favours. I have a feeling Allen will keep reminding her…

**Review for more xxx :LL... x3**


End file.
